


A Week in the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, kiyoshi x hyuuga, midotaka - Freeform, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since graduation, Kiyoshi has worked his butt off to get the Seirin team to reunite again. He planned a dinner every month, an occasional vacation to the hot springs, and sometimes even organized street basketball games. But when Hyuuga mentions how he'd never been camping, Kiyoshi takes it to extremes and buys a camper, then proceeds to invite the whole former team on a camping expedition. This is the story of Seirin's week in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic for Kuroko's Basketball. It's a sort-of AU where all of the players have graduated and are in their mid-twenties. In this story, Kagami and Kuroko are a couple, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are a couple, and Midorima and Takao are a couple.

"Kiyoshi," Hyuuga called, pushing open the door to their large apartment. "I'm home." He set a few grocery bags on the counter, then plopped down onto the couch. Kiyoshi came out of the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Don't tell me you just woke up," Hyuuga groaned.

"I took a nap," Kiyoshi replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Well, you're cooking tonight. I had a rough day," he sighed to emphasize just how bad a day he had.

Instead of going and cooking like Hyuuga wanted, Kiyoshi pressed the matter. "How rough?"

"I made a bet with Akihiro that he couldn't make a half court shot in one try," he replied. "That was a stupid bet."

"What did you bet?"

"...fifty pushups and two laps."

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Stop laughing!" Hyuuga growled. This only made the taller boy laugh more.

"Sounds like you need a little vacation. Shall we go to the hot springs? And maybe call up the team?"

"...no, let's go somewhere else," Hyuuga knitted his eyebrows together in thought. "Somewhere...with more nature."

"Ah, so you want to go camping?"

"Well, I've never been camping. It would be fun to try." He stood up and stretched. "We'll talk about it more in the morning, alright?"

But the gears were already turning in Kiyoshi's head. He had set funds apart for vacationing, but he had a brilliant idea on how to spend them.

* * *

Kuroko climbed into bed, barely resting his head on the pillow for two seconds before he was out. Kagami could only laugh at the smaller boy; he was always so tired after a long day of training. Kagami could go for a couple more hours than him, honestly, but that was because he had more endurance training than Kuroko. Though he had to admit, his boyfriend was getting a lot better.

He still had a bit of energy left in him that absolutely wouldn't let him sleep, so Kagami decided to go for a jog around the block. It wasn't too terribly late, so the street lamps would probably just be lighting up. Just as he pushed open the door to their small town house, though, he heard the creak of a wooden board. He turned around. Standing there was Kuroko, his pajama shirt lazily buttoned in the wrong holes and Nigou sitting by his side. "Kagami kun?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eye. "Where are you going?"

"Just a run. I'll be back soon," he promised and kissed both the dog and the boy on the head. 

Kuroko smiled the faintest of smiles. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you." He turned back towards the bedroom and shuffled inside, Nigou following. He closed the door behind him.

Kagami smiled, turning towards the door. He wasn't out for long; he was too antsy to get in bed with his lover.

* * *

Kuroko was up before Kagami the next morning. He left a note on the counter saying he went to the grocery store and got dressed, leaving the house.

Kagami woke up about an hour later to the phone ringing. He groaned, picking it up. The caller ID read Teppei, Kiyoshi. He smiled to himself. They were having another Seirin get-together, he assumed. It was always nice to see his team members again. "Hi, senpai," he tried to make his voice sound less like sleep but it didn't work. He sounded like he had just woken up. He listened to the team founder speak. "A camping trip? I would be up for it, but I don't know about Kuroko. He may need to be forced. No, don't worry! I'll take care of it. I'm looking forward to it. See you next week, senpai. G'bye."

He sprung out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and grabbing his keys. He knew Kuroko would have walked to the grocery store and that it took him a while to shop, so he had approximately forty-five minutes. He drove himself to the nearest sports' store, picking up a tent and sleeping bags. He stashed them in his car. This trip would be kept a secret.

 

 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the incredible journey.

Kuroko arrived home after going to buy a list of supplies Kagami had told him to buy for their vacation. He was uneasy about the whole situation, since Kagami refused to tell him where they were going. Still, he bought the items: a supply of eggs for a week, boxes of graham crackers, chocolate bars, marshmallows, dinner foods...it seemed like a bit much just for the two of them.

Which only brought more uneasiness.

It was the day of their trip. As soon as Kuroko had come home from the market, he packed the items to be kept cold in a cooler and went to help his boyfriend pack. To his surprise, Kagami had already packed a set of clothes for himself and for Kuroko, as well as sunscreen, bug spray, and swimsuits. "Kagami kun...please don't tell me we're going on a camping trip."

"What's wrong with camping?" Kagami asked curiously. Kuroko groaned and stomped away. 

"I'm not going!" he spat, flopping onto the couch.

Kagami sighed, going to put their bags in the car. When he returned, Kuroko was face down on the couch, grumbling angrily. "Kuroko, you're coming with me. We're going to see Seirin!"

Kuroko stopped grumbling for a moment. "But I want to be alone with you," he continued to complain. Kagami chuckled.

"I'll pick you up and carry you to the car."

Kuroko stopped whining, rolling over and sitting up. He held his hands above his head, waiting to be scooped up. Kagami laughed, picking the boy up bridal style. "Do you have your phone?" Kuroko nodded. "Keys?" He nodded once more. "Nigou?"

"Tetsuya 2," Kuroko called. The sound of clicking paws came from the kitchen, and Nigou appeared wearing an old Seirin jersey with a stick of pocky hanging from his mouth. Kagami had long since gotten used to the dog and was about to scold him for taking the pocky, but Kuroko had it covered. "Drop it."

And the dog obeyed.

"Good boy. Come."

As Kagami walked, Nigou followed behind him. Kagami made sure to lock the door behind them before taking the boy to the car and opening the front door. Nigou hopped in. He groaned. "Nigou, out."

The dog sat.

"Tetsuya 2," Kuroko said in a warning tone. Nigou hopped out of the car, wagging his tail. Kagami set him in the seat and Nigou hopped into Kuroko's lap. "I'm still upset, you know," Kuroko said quietly, petting the dog in his lap.

"It's a two and a half hour drive," Kagami informed him as he got in the car. "I put some snacks in the back."

It hadn't been ten minutes before they were on the highway and Nigou and Kuroko were giving Kagami the silent treatment. Kagami tried to spike a conversation a few times, getting frustrated. "Oh come on, Kuroko! What's so bad about camping?"

"Hmmph!" he faced the window.

Kagami gave up trying to converse with him.

The only time Kuroko spoke to him was to say "Kagami kun, I have to pee." Kagami nodded in understanding and got off at the next exit, stopping at a fast food joint. Kuroko got out of the car, and Nigou tried to follow, but Kagami grabbed his collar.

He went inside and returned about five minutes later with a vanilla milkshake. "Kuroko!" Kagami scolded lightly when he got back in the car. "Why would you get a milkshake? We have food in the back!"

"Do we have milkshakes in the back?"

"Well, no..."

"My point exactly."

And for the next hour, Kuroko didn't speak. The only noise came from him slurping his shake, the radio playing quietly, and the soft snoring of Nigou. When they finally came across the exit of the campgrounds, Kagami sighed in relief. Maybe Kuroko would warm up a bit when he saw his old teammates. After all, it had been a month since they last got together.

* * *

The car shook on the dirt roads and Nigou woke up in an instant, barking at the birds in the trees. They pulled up to a small parking lot with an even smaller main office and saw other cars that obviously belonged to their teammates. Kuroko took Nigou out to use the bathroom and Kagami got out to stretch when Kiyoshi walked up to him. "Hi, Kagami!"

"Nice to see you, Kiyoshi senpai," he smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Kagami," he beamed. "Did you manage to get Kuroko to come along?"

He nodded and pointed to the bluenet who was chasing Nigou around the grounds. "I had to carry him. He's giving me the silent treatment."

"As to be expected."

"Kagami," Hyuuga approached them wearing a bright smile. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Nice to see you, Captain," Kagami said playfully.

"Don't kiss up," Hyuuga replied, but he was laughing. 

Kuroko walked back over to them. He was panting and had beads of sweat on his forehead. "Tetsuya 2 is exploring."

"Good to see you, Kuroko," Hyuuga and Kiyoshi said in unison.

Izuki walked over to them and they chatted a bit as they waited for the others to show up.

* * *

The hike up the hill to the campsite was exasperating. What with Kuroko carrying the tent and sleeping bags and Kagami taking the clothes. They all agreed that if they needed anything else they would go and get it later. They all collapsed at the top of the hill and just laid there for a while before actually getting up and setting up their tents. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga hadn't had this problem though, what with the fact that Kiyoshi bought a camper with some extra funds. They had just driven the camper up the hill while the rest of them had to struggle.

By the time they got up the hill, it was getting dark. Kagami set up their tent in a mere ten minutes and Kuroko and Nigou immediately dove inside, shivering. It was getting pretty cold by now. Kagami followed them inside to find Kuroko stripping off his shorts in exchange for blue jeans. "Let me help," Kagami said, noticing the boy had gotten his pants stuck halfway up his legs.

Hyuuga walked by the tent at exactly the wrong time, peeking inside. "Kagami, Kuroko, we're gonna make a fi--" he froze. Kagami's hands were on Kuroko's hips, Kuroko had his head arched against Kagami's chest, not to mention Kuroko had lost his shirt since it was getting in the way. Kagami looked up at his stunned senpai.

"U-uh, Captain! It isn't what it looks like!"

Hyuuga flushed bright red and left the tent. "You know there's a zipper on the tent."

* * *

It took ten minutes, but Kuroko and Kagami finally emerged with jeans and matching sweatshirts (a present from Momoi san when she found out they were a thing). Kagami's shirt said 'Tetsuya <3' while Kuroko's said 'Taiga <3'. Kiyoshi saw this and was immediately prodding Hyuuga about getting sweatshirts like that for themselves.

They all sat down on the logs around a fire pit as Izuki worked to start the fire. It didn't take long; the fire was roaring and warming them up.

"So Captain," Kagami began, "where do you work now?"

"I'm a high school basketball coach," he replied with a smile. "And boy, aren't they prodigies. One of them even inherited your style with a bit of help, Kuroko!"

Kuroko's eyes widened ever so slightly at this comment. "Really?"

He nodded. Kiyoshi spoke up now. "Kagami, is it true you and Kuroko are personal trainers?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously. "Kagami kun is much better at it than I am," Kuroko added.

"What do you do for a living, Kiyoshi senpai?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, I thought you wouldn't ask. I work at a camp organization where they set up camps for young kids. You don't know cute until you see a group of little boys playing basketball." He chuckled at the thought.

They went around talking about their jobs until around midnight when the bugs started biting more than usual. Kagami and Kuroko politely excused themselves from the conversation, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi following closely behind, and then the others. The fire was put out around one in the morning.

"Kagami kun, it's cold," Kuroko mumbled as he took off his jeans. Kagami nodded in agreement. Kuroko was silent for a moment. "Kagami kun, I don't like it."

"Oh come on, Kuroko. We can sleep in the same sleeping bag?" he suggested.

"...alright." He put on his pajama pants, leaving the hooded sweatshirt on as he climbed into Kagami's sleeping bag. Kagami, who had crawled in as soon as he took his tennis shoes off, wrapped his arms around him and drew him close. Kuroko used him as a human pillow as he had so many times before. "Goodnight, Kagami kun."

"Goodnight, Kuroko."

 

 

 


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Seirin just happen to run into while they're camping? Day 2 of the vacation.

Kuroko woke up and was instantly cold. He opened his eyes and looked around, but Kagami was nowhere to be found. He crawled out of the sleeping bag, stretching and yawning. He expected to be more sore from sleeping on Kagami like that, but he felt fine.

Kagami was outside, cooking eggs over an open flame when Kuroko staggered sleepily out of the tent. "Kagami kun," Kuroko mumbled, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist. He buried his face in Kagami's shirt, seeking warmth. Kagami smiled down at him.

"Good morning, Kuroko."

"You left the tent," he stated, his voice muffled by Kagami's shirt.

"I came to make breakfast for everyone," he replied, pointing to the open cooler. He pulled a package of bacon and vegetable oil out of the cooler. "I think I left the paper plates in the car. Can you go look for me?"

"Mmm...in a minute..." he whispered, content with hugging Kagami. Kagami chuckled.

"Alright."

* * *

After they had eaten, the team sat around the fireplace and chatted. They talked of how Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were planning on adopting a son and how the contract was being worked out, how Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles were doing, how Akashi got the team together occasionally and Kuroko and Kagami always went together, how Kise and Aomine were a thing, how Midorima and Takao seemed to always be caught making out when they got together...

Somehow the conversation strayed to the male version of gossiping, which Kuroko wasn't quite fond of, especially since it was about his team. He quietly excused himself, claiming he was going to find firewood for the evening. Instead, he walked along the path, looking around. He really didn't like camping too much, but it wasn't too bad with Kagami there.

He paused. He thought he could hear...

"Mido-chan, quit pouting! It's just a little further!"

"Shut...up!"

"If you hadn't have brought your stupid lucky item, you wouldn't be having this problem!"

He walked towards the voices, seeing Midorima hiking up a hill and Takao encouraging him from the top of said hill. Takao, being the hawk eye that he was, looked straight at Kuroko. "Ah, hello, Kuroko."

"Takao," he replied.

Both of the men looked to the green-haired boy, collapsed and panting underneath two large bags. "A little...help?" Midorima called angrily, wheezing. Kuroko and Takao both rushed over to him, grabbing the bags and tossing them off to the sides. Kuroko reached down to help Midorima up. His eyes widened. "Kuroko?"

"Hello," Kuroko said with his usual straight face.

"It's been a while," Midorima stated simply, adjusting his glasses with--wait, where was the tape?

Midorima must have noticed Kuroko staring, because he said "I stopped taping my fingers after high school."

"I see."

"So, why are you all the way out here?" Takao asked, casually leaning up against a tree.

"Kiyoshi senpai arranged a Seirin vacation," he replied. Midorima groaned.

"The rest of them are here, too?"

He nodded.

"We came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Takao mumbled angrily.

"Mind helping me with this tent?" Midorima asked. Kuroko nodded and picked up the tent bag, pulling out the instructions. They began to work on pitching the tent.

* * *

Kagami hadn't seen Kuroko in awhile, it just occurred to him. True, the boy was hard to keep track of, but lately Kagami could spot him in five seconds or less. That is, if he was around. The team had gone to find firewood, and Kagami had stayed back to guard their things, though he didn't see a reason why he needed to. So, he journeyed out to find Kuroko, bumping into Kuroko on the way to find him. "Kuroko!" Kagami said, his voice laced with worry and anger. "Where have you been?!"

"Visiting some old friends," he replied simply. Midorima and Takao walked hand-in-hand along the path some ways away. Kagami groaned.

"Shutoko is here too?!"

"No, it's just them."

"Oh, how romantic," he spat sarcastically.

"Kagami kun, be nice. They're not so used to camping either."

"...alright. But I'm doing this for you, not for them."

He smiled a very faint smile. "Good."

 

 


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Kagami is Jealous.

Kagami woke up the next day to Kuroko poking him in the stomach. He groaned and rolled over, but the boy didn't give up. Finally he opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily. "What is it, Kuroko?"

"Good morning, Kagami kun."

"Was that all?"

"No." Kuroko climbed off of him. "How come we're in the same sleeping bag? Last night I went to sleep in my sleeping bag."

"Oh, uh, well..." Kagami blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was cold."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling his Kuroko smile. "I don't think that's what it is, Kagami kun."

He sighed. "Yeah...it's just that you spent a lot of time with Midorima and Takao yesterday. I wanted my Kuroko." His face was bright red. Kuroko covered his mouth, giggling quietly.

"Jealous Kagami kun is jealous."

"Shut up!"

* * *

After breakfast, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi announced that they had gone for a walk that morning and had found a volleyball court. "But none of us know how to play," Kagami immediately objected.

"Yeah, and we don't have a volleyball," Izuki added.

Soon everyone was arguing how nobody knew how to play. Finally, Kuroko spoke up. "It might be fun."

"Do you know how to play, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked. Kuroko nodded hesitantly. "Great! You can teach the rest of us!"

* * *

By the time Kuroko had taught everyone how to play, the sun was high in the sky. The main office had had a bin filled with volleyballs, basketballs, and soccer balls to use. The net was set up along the beach.

Once the teams had been arranged, the crudely played match of volleyball began. Kuroko and Kagami were on the same team, naturally, and Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were on the other team. Kuroko and Kagami's team won, mainly because Kiyoshi kept getting called for carrying every time he went to spike the ball.

They started the hike back to the campgrounds to eat dinner before sitting around the campfire for a while. Kuroko couldn't deny the fact that with the team there, he had a good time no matter where they were. It was only when he found a raccoon in his tent did he realize how much he actually hated camping.

Kuroko had lifted the flap to the tent and met two beady eyes. He dropped the flap, taking two steps back. "Kagami kun, go get my sweatshirt."

Kagami instantly obliged, walking into the tent. He let out a very unmanly scream, then rushed out of the tent. "There's a raccoon!"

Everyone else halted their conversation, turning to look at the ridiculousness that was their ace. Hyuuga was the first to stand up. "Kuroko, did you have any food in your tent?"

He shook his head. 

Kagami had run all the way to the next campsite over.

"I don't see why it would want to be in your tent then," Hyuuga stated, honestly confused. Kiyoshi rose to his feet, peeking inside the tent.

"Ah, I see." The raccoon waddled out of the tent, a piece of drive-thru burger wrapper in his mouth. "Kagami had a stash of hamburgers."

"And he didn't even get me a milkshake..." Kuroko shook his head in disappointment.

Kagami slept on the couch of Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's camper that night.

 

 


End file.
